The Story that Lacks a Clever Title
by WishingForAFairyTale
Summary: This is based on a true story... its a bout a home schooled girl going through the troubles of life... Please read and share your opinion....
1. Chapter 1

The story that lacks a clever title …

"they all hate me" she thought as she sat on her back porch, watching the rain fall.

This was common lately for fifteen year old Bethany Hamilton.

Ever since they started going to this new church… " Maybe God doesn't care."

She thought to herself .

The past couple of months had been so hard on her with all the family, friend, work, and church issues.

She had been Home schooled all her life.

And up until now she was pretty much happy.

She heard someone approach her on the porch… knowing very well that it would be him.

As he sat down beside her, he says "I saw you leave dinner… is something wrong?"

There family's had come together for dinner to celebrate her sister winning a poetry contest.

"No, I'm fine." She lied "how are you?"

"Oh come on Beth.. don't try to change the subject you know you cant lie to me."

"well… I've just been going through some stuff that's all"

"what kind of stuff ?" he asked and looked her in the eyes " Come on… you know you can tell me anything ."

"Ok… It all started when…..

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0...

No Tyler… no you can't just leave me here live this no please!!! I need you here and…

Thud

She jumps up and lets loose a small scream only enter from one nightmare in to another one.

There Josh was on the other side of the table … laughing hysterically… oh, no what did I do this time ?!?!

I look down and there's a puddle of drool on the table . oh great! He'll never let me live this down!

And then to make things worse she looked up to find the entire home school group starring at her….


	2. Chapter 2

Attention: I have made some minor changes to the first chapter to make this story a little more clear… Thanks bunches!!

Wishing For a Fairy Tale 

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Her brain starts to run… "Oh no!!! What do I do?!?!? "

Here she was with the whole home school group looking at her….

And on top of that you would know this would be the day Tyler picked to show up.

Ok so Tyler is this guy she's liked for about two years now but can never bring herself to tell him how she feels.

He's you know the kind of guy with those dreamy blue eyes, and dark wavy hair, tan skin, and a tall masculine build…

You know your best guy friends personality.. Sweet, sensitive, caring, and loyal.

He's just an all around great guy.

"Hey Beth… got drool?!?!" Josh says from across the table… and then burst out laughing.

Yeah he has a natural act for coming up with stupid jokes and then laughing at them like they are the most hilarious things on the planet.

She can't take all this.

Her emotions are running wild! She starts to cry silently not realizing it at the time.

And then she feels a firm yet gentle hand on my shoulder.

I look up to meet Tyler's gaze " Are you alright?" he asks.

I open my mouth to answer … but right as I do Mrs. Kelly burst through the door "snack time over … every one back in the other room!!!"

I look up once again to meet his gaze "we'll talk later" he mouths as he walks towards the door.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Finally after her hour long Math class, then Home economics, and Josh's constant teasing.

All she wanted to do was go home and go to bed.

But that wasn't likely since her mom wasn't there to pick her up yet, she could only pray Tyler didn't walk out and want to talk while she was waiting... She didn't think she could handle him right now.

And wouldn't you know.. Josh walks out the door.

"Where is your cell phone?" He asks.

She looks at him strange. "In my pocket…why?"

"Because your mom has been trying to call you for the past hour. She said that Laura had to go to the doctor… and asked if I could bring you home… I said sure! You know because I'm just a great guy! And so now I'm kind of stuck with you."

Oh great! This is all my siblings fault! She thought as she walked silently behind Josh to his car. I cant believe mom would do this to me!

" I hope you can stay awake long enough to show me how to get to your house… oh and by the way no drooling in the car!" again he laughs..

Ugh! Don't you just hate some people!!!


End file.
